Can Love be Cloned?
by SakuraGirl53
Summary: Oh GOD! Kill me now, I started writing this TWO YEARS AGO. This entire story I mean. I began writing it just after the apocalyptic Tokyo Ark of the Tsubasa manga during that big long break. Completely different from Clamp's storyline. Please forgive me.
1. Chapter 1

I was with my best friends when he appeared. Lauren, Sienna, Bethany, Amy and I were all hanging out at the park after we had gotten some lunch at a hot dog stand. We decided to go into the trees and explore around a bit.

"Maybe we'll find a bunny rabbit out here" Sienna had said," I always wanted a pet bunny!"

"Sienna," Amy had replied slowly, "generally people don't find cute, little white bunnies with big floppy ears just sitting around in the forest, normally they run away."

"I know that!" Sienna had shot back, "But I still want a bunny!"

The rest of us had laughed then, not at Sienna, but with her. We all knew that if she really wanted it, one day Sienna probably would have a bunny. We continued to wander through the forest of the park.

It started to get dark. Nobody noticed. As the shadows lengthened Beth finally spoke up.

"We're lost, and it's dark out" she said.

"And I'm hungry!" Lauren added. I heard them speak and reluctantly let go of my daydream.

"What are you talking about? We just had lunch like a half hour ago!"

"Emily look around you!" Amy said "It's got to be like almost six o'clock by now! We had lunch nearly four hours ago!"

"How did it get so late without any of us noticing?" I asked, speaking more to myself than anybody else.

"Well I don't know," Sienna said, "but I don't really care because while we were walking I had the most wonderful daydream about this gorgeous blonde guy and…umm, crap I can't remember…"

"You had a daydream too?" Lauren asked, "So did I! There was this ninja and he…umm…Damnit all I can't even remember his face!"

"I wonder if that's why we don't remember…" I muttered, again hardly speaking to anybody but myself.

"Wait Emily, what did you just say?" Bethany asked me.

"Oh I was just thinking, were we all daydreams this afternoon?" I asked. "We know that Lauren and Sienna both did, and so did I so I was thinking maybe we all did."I finished.

"Your right I did daydream this afternoon!" Bethany exclaimed.

"And what about Amy, did you daydream Amy?" I asked. She didn't answer.

"Amy? Were did she go?" I asked. There was a rustling in some bushes behind us.

"Amy, is that you?" Bethany asked into the darkness.

"I'm tired." Sienna mumbled.

"Well don't be! We can't go to sleep in the middle of a forest and we have to find Amy!" Lauren said shaking Sienna so she could not fall asleep.

"Hey look," Sienna mumbled, falling asleep besides Laurens efforts to keep her awake, "Amy is over there, next to those bushes. And she's…" Sienna yawned, "snoring."

"What?!" I turned to see that Sienna was right; Amy was just over near the bushes, asleep. I went over to her and shook her, she didn't wake up. "Guys! Come help me wake her up!" I called to the others. They didn't say anything.

"Guys?" I turned to see them all asleep, their heads resting on each-others shoulders. "What the hell?" I said into the darkness. "Why is everybody so tired?" I couldn't think of anything else to do so I just dragged the sleeping Amy over to everybody else and sat down next to them all.

"What happened? How come they won't wake up?" I asked the darkness again. But the darkness answered.

"They won't not wake because I will it to be so." Replied the young male voice in the dark.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I did not expect you to ask me that." He replied.

"Who are you?!?" I repeated

"My name does not matter, but your name does." He said.

"What? You say your are making my friends sleep because 'you will it to happen' and now you want me to tell you my name? You're crazy!"

"Actually," he said calmly, "I would prefer I didn't have to ask you your name, personally I prefer to learn about you through your own mind,"

"What the hell are you talking about?!?" I cut in.

"I'm saying," he continued, "that usually I would just conquer somebody's mind to learn of their usefulness, but with you my power seems to be…limited." I stood and stared into the dark trees, trying to find the place from were his voice came.

"You will not find me out there." He said.

"Oh really?" I challenged, "Then would will I find you? Tell me who you are!"

"You will find me," he said, "right here."

And were before there was just empty air, there now stood beside me a boy. No, not just a boy. The boy.

The boy from the daydream I had been so reluctant to leave. But how was that possible? I had never met him before! He was just my imagination! My mind's creation of perfection! He couldn't be real, I wanted him to be but it wasn't possible.

I closed my eyes, and counted to five, then opened them again. He was still there, he was real, the same as in my daydream. His messy brown hair, his strange eyes, the right one deep and brown as the finest chocolate, and the left one, a dazzling pool of electric blue.

"Syaoran" I whispered, testing his name.

"Yes? It seems you have answered your own question about my name…"

"How?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

"Well, it seems that although I am not able to conquer your mind I am able to project certain thoughts into it." He answered simply.

It was too much, I was confused, I was tired and I was scared, terrified even, though I had no idea why.

As I fell into a faint, into the forgiving blackness of unintentional sleep, I wondered vaguely if it was because of him that every-body else had had fallen asleep. Through the blackness I felt arms wrap around me, stopping me from falling to the ground, then my mind was consumed in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I was surrounded, even before I opened my eyes I could feel it, my senses were sharp, especially with my eyes closed. So I knew that although I was surrounded, it was not by danger. It was something warm, something comfortable and familiar. I opened an eye, seeing only a wall of deep purple I opened my other eye and realized that the purple wall was the roof of a large cloth tent. I tried to sit up but there were thick black blankets tucked in around me and they were seriously restricting my movement. The most I could do was roll onto my side. It didn't help. I ended up facing the back of Bethany's head. She was asleep, tucked in just as tight as me under the same thick blankets. My vision had turned to an orange haze as my eyes were covered by Beth's curtain of thick red hair. I knocked her head with mine so she would move and get her hair out of my face. She didn't even stir. I decided that the best plan of action was to roll onto my back again so that I could at least breathe properly. Lying there I struggled to get up, and failed. 'Hey,' I thought slowly, 'what am I even doing here? Where am I?' Again I tried to sit up, and finally, success! I looked around the large cloth room, and saw that my earlier sense of safety had been correct. Lauren and Amy slept on my left, Bethany and Sienna on my right. There was nothing dangerous in here. I kicked off the last of the covers and tried to wake up Lauren, but to no avail. I moved to Amy but it was the same. Again I tried to wake Bethany but, nothing. Finally I went to Sienna who just mumbled and hit me when I pushed her. "Whatever," I said, "I wonder if we have any food?" I asked myself. 'I wonder were we are' I thought. There didn't seem to be any zipper to open the tent so I felt around for openings in the fabric. Finding none I just lifted a corner of the fabric over my head, and stepped out into the forest, in the park, where I had fainted the night before, after seeing…Syaoran. He sat facing away from me, looking with concentration towards his hand were a bunch of blue and purple symbols floated. He was muttering under his breath "Yes master," he said "yes I feel its presence somewhere in this world. Um…no sir, I have yet to locate it." I moved closer and stopped cold when I heard the other voice. "Find it," the second voice growled terribly, "find it, or find yourself in the bottom of a pit." "I understand my lord," Syaoran managed to say, "I will not fail you.

The memory of the horrible voice still echoed in my mind. Whatever calm and safety I had felt inside the tent was gone, replaced with fear, danger. I was in danger if I stayed here, I knew it was true, I just didn't know why. I turned to run then remembered I was lost in the middle of a forest. 'It doesn't matter,' I thought, 'I just have to get away!" Again my feet started to move when I remembered something that pushed all thoughts of running from my head. My friends, they were still in the tent, asleep, unable to wake. I had to talk to Syaoran, to yell at him, force him to let everyone go free. I turned to run at him, a surprise attack. But he knew. With a heavy sigh he stood up to face me. "Don't do anything rash, Emily," he said to me, "I would not want you to get," he paused, "hurt." With the last word he looked away from me, towards his hands, which still glowed faintly from the power of using magic, then up at the sky, which could be seen through the tops of the trees. He sat down again, with his head in his hands. As I looked at his silent, slightly crumpled figure, my heart broke for him. I walked over to him and sat down. I wondered at the back of my mind if he was magiking me into feeling bad for him, then I realized it didn't matter that much. "Syaoran I…" I started to speak but realized I had nothing to say. Instead I reached for him hands, but stopped because they were still glowing. Finally I decided to do what any girl would do when she was faced with the most beautiful boy she had ever met. I just sat, and looked at him. Examining his perfect features, trying to get a glimpse of his strange eyes through the soft hands that covered them. He finally lifted his head and my heart jumped suddenly as his mesmerizing eyes looked directly into mine.

For a moment I was lost in his gaze but when I found my voice I managed to say, "Syaoran, you have to stop, you have to let my friends go free." He just sat there, still looking into my eyes. He seemed to be struggling to win some sort of inner battle. Finally he spoke, "I can't do this anymore!' he cried, "Emily you have no idea what you are in the middle of here! If I don't help him I will be killed! Yet if I do you will all…" He broke off mid sentence and looked away from me. "Please Syaoran," I said, "please just tell me why you can't let my friends go. I don't care if you keep me here but, not them." Suddenly his face was set, whatever it was about, his inner battle was over, though I did not know whether he had won or lost. "Emily, I'm going to tell you something important." he said, "This will sound crazy, but you have to listen." "Alright," I said slowly, "tell me." "I'm not, human," he began, "I was never born, I was…created, by a man named Fay Wong Reed. I am the clone of a boy named Shaoran. When I was first created I thought I was human. I had been left in a country called Clow." "I have never heard of Clow." I interrupted. "Yes," Syaoran said, "that is because Clow, is in a different dimension than Earth." Oh, I understand now, you are not from this dimension, are you?" I said. "No, he replied, "I am not. Anyway while I was in Clow I had no memory of my past, since I had none, so a man named Fujita took me in as his own son. Fujita was an archeologist. In Clow there were these huge ruins buried in the desert so my father was commissioned to dig them up by King Toya. Since Father and the king would be working so closely together I was introduced to the princess of the country, Sakura. We grew up together and I fell in love with her."


	3. Chapter 3

"I did not think a princess could ever love a peasant that way so I never told her. Sakura always had magical power, like being able to talk to the dead, and one night the ruins of Clow called out to her, drew her to them. As she entered the ruins her soul left her body in the form of feathers, which were scattered all over the dimensions. I discovered that without her soul Sakura's body would die. The royal priest, Yukito sent us both to the dimension of the time space witch Yuuko. Yuuko could send us to all the dimensions so we could collect the soul fragments, at a price. Our price was our relationship, so even once we collected all the feathers, Sakura would never remember me. Two other people arrived wishing to travel the dimensions; they were Fai, a magician from a world called Celes and Kurogane, a ninja from a world called Nihon. Fai wanted only never to return to Celes, and Kurogane wanted only to return to Nihon. Each paid the price for travel, Kurogane gave up his sword, and Fai gave a magical tattoo. Yuuko gave us a creature named Mokona to take us between dimensions. For a long time we traveled collection feathers. Kurogane realized that I was blind in my left eye and taught me to fight, despite my blindness. I now know that I was blind in that eye because my original, Shaoran was using that eye to see my life."

"In the last world I was in with Sakura, Kurogane and Fai, Fay Wong Reed began to, control me. Shaoran came through from his dimension to the dimension we were in to stop me from hurting anyone. He took from me my blind left eye. I needed an eye so under the command of Reed I ate Fai's left eye. Eating his eye gave me half of his magic because of its blue color. I thought Fai would have died from losing his eye but I now know that he became a vampire to continue living. I traveled through more worlds under command from Reed to continue collecting feathers, even to kill people for them if I needed to." Syaoran paused, "And now I have come to this world, under command, to kill you." I was not afraid, I was confused. "Why," I asked, "why do you have to kill me? I thought you only killed people who got in your way of collecting feathers." "You don't understand," he said, "you are in my way, all five of you, as soon as you came near me in the forest yesterday, I sensed it, each of you, yourself and every one of your friends sleeping in that tent, have a fragment of a feather, imbedded in your heart." I was stunned into momentary silence. Syaoran took my silence as an invitation to continue explaining his story. "That is why you are all such good friends," he said, "because your hearts are connected by the feather." "How did the feather end up in fragments?" I asked. "That," said Syaoran, "is a mystery, though it is possible that it was struck by lightning as it entered your world, and the electricity caused it to break apart. Then each fragment must have sought out a heart to protect it, to guard it from me."

I should have called him crazy, should have run and hid from this psycho boy, but I couldn't. He wasn't crazy, he was telling the truth. I had seen him use the magic he had stolen from the magician of the faraway country of Celes, I had heard the terrible, unearthly voice of the evil mastermind Fay Wong Reed ringing out from the blue and purple symbols. There was nothing else to do but admit the truth. "I believe you," I said, "but how do I know you are not going to kill me for my fragment?" "I will wake your friends," he said, "as an act of faith." "Alright," I replied, "but won't you have to explain yourself to all of them as well?" "That has been taken care of," he said, "while they slept I projected this conversation into their minds. They all believe me as well." Syaoran turned to the tent and removed it from existence with a flick of his hand. Where before there had been a mountain of purple cloth there now stood my friends, looking extremely well rested. Seeing them awake was great, yet they just stood there, not moving. I ran over to make sure they were okay, and to make sure they were solid, not just an illusion. I tackled them, and didn't fall through. They were real, yet weren't talking to me. "Oh sorry," Syaoran said, "they are all really hungry, so they can't think of anything other than food right now."

Syaoran's hands began to glow again and suddenly a crackling camp fire and a pan of searing bacon materialized from nothing. As we sat and ate, Syaoran just stared off into the never-ending green of the forest. Lauren spoke, breaking the silence, "So," she began, "what you told Emily Earlier really was the truth, wasn't it?" Syaoran did not look away from the trees, "Yes," he replied, "it is true, unfortunately." Again nobody spoke for a few minutes. Now Bethany spoke, "If these feather pieces are a part of our hearts," she said, "wouldn't it stand to reason that our fragment is reflected in our souls? In our personalities?" "Yes," Syaoran said, "that does sound reasonable." "You say you can sense the feather, "Amy said, "do you think you are able to tell us what individual fragment each of us possesses?" "I will start with the bottom tip," Syaoran replied, "and work up to the top of the feather." Syaoran stopped and concentrated for a moment. "Lauren," Syaoran started, "you are the bottom tip of the feather. At first glance you seem cold and unimportant, one must search to find it but you have heart and important. Your job is that of a protector, for everybody you care about." Nobody spoke. "Am I correct?" Syaoran asked tentatively, as if doughting his own words. "I, ummm, ya." Lauren said slowly. "Do you want me to continue?" Syaoran questioned. "Yes!" We all yelled. "Alright." Syaoran closed his eyes in concentration again. "Sienna, you are the next piece of Sakura's feather, although you are small on the outside your heart is huge and your mind is wide open. Because you are so open-minded your thoughts are frequently wandering." There was a pause and then Sienna said, "Are you calling me crazy, Syaoran?" "Of course he is calling you crazy, Sienna," I said "because you are!" Sienna glared at me before she replied by whacking me in the head. Syaoran ignored us and, with growing confidence, said, "Emily, you are the centre, the glue between the fragments, holding them all together. As the middle you go not enjoy being in front of crowds but are a great public speaker, you are also lacking in patience and fidget frequently." Syaoran hardly paused before speaking again. "Bethany, your heart hides the fourth piece. You are feisty and clever with solid absolution in whatever you do but are not conceited or stuck up in any way. You resemble Sienna in the fact that you are difficult to reach at times like when you are reading or writing. "Does that mean I'm crazy like Sienna?" Bethany questioned. While Sie stuck up behind Beth and whacked her too, Syaoran said, "No it does not Bethany, it just means you are determined." At that Sienna ran up to Syaoran and kicked him in the shins as she was to small and he to tall, for her to smack him like she wanted to. "Owww! I can't believe you just did that!" Syaoran yelled. Amy laughed, "I can believe it!" she chuckled, "Sienna can be violent at times." Sienna made a move to tackle Amy but Amy simply put out a hand, which made contact with Sienna's forehead and kept her arms length away. Sienna gave up and collapsed into the soft grass beneath her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you, Amy." Syaoran paused before saying, "You, it seems, are the top tip of the feather. You are light as air in your ability to float and flit from person to person, making you the most social of the five. You seem fickle to some and those people think they can see right through you. Those people are wrong. Although you easily get caught up in whatever's current you are a solid to those closest to you." By this time everyone was sitting in a crescent around Syaoran who stood and passed as he spoke. With nothing more to say Syaoran sat as well, facing towards us. There was silence as we each thought through his words, unable to find anything untrue about ourselves. Syaoran lay beck and stared up at the sky musingly. A warm gust of wind blew through the trees. Then Sienna screamed, all of our heads whipped around to her and Syaoran sat up, dazed. Upon Sienna's head sat a creature, leaning forward and staring upside down into her face. The thing was the size of a Chi Wawa and resembled a rabbit in its big feet, long floppy ears and white coloring. "Hi, hi, hi!" It chirped, "Have you seen any beautiful glowing feathers floating down around here? They belong to that cute girl named Sakura," at that the thing pointed vaguely behind it, "and she needs them back you see. Oh man this is frustrating! I feel like I'm sitting right on top of the feather but it is not there!" Here it paused to take a breath and Sienna screamed again, though in delight, not terror, and grabbed the thing from her head, cuddling it to her chest. "Oh my gosh! What is it? It's so cute!" It pushed away from Sie and said indignantly, "Mokona is Mokona!" "Psh! Mokona is a mushu bun." Said a dark voice from behind us.

Lauren turned , "What the he-" and stopped mid sentence when she saw the black figure from which the voice came. "Moko! Be nice! The girl did call you cute!" Said a light handsome voice, again from behind us. "Who said tha-" Just as Lauren had, Sienna froze when she saw the man who had spoken, a tall and fair man whose one eye twinkled, the other eye under a patch half hidden by his perfect blonde hair. I too had turned and seen the men who had spoken but the next figure I saw confused me, it was Syaoran, his face set but his brown eyes sparkling with intense interest. 'Wait! Brown eyes!' I thought to myself, "Syaoran only has one brown eye. And how did he get over there?' I turned back to see Syaoran, his double colored eyes hard, staring past his single eye colored double. I followed his gaze to find a beautiful girl, half hidden by the protective stance of the not-Syaoran starring sadly back. "Ok! What the bloody hell is going on here?" I yelled loud enough to even shut up the Mokona-mushu bun thing which had still been babbling. "They have come to kill me" Said Syaoran simply.

I could only stare at Syaoran. His face did not change; he did not say 'Ha, sorry that was a bad joke.' He only stood there, looking grimly at the tall, dark man. "I knew you would find me soon Kurogane," Syaoran said to that shadowy Kurogane, "but I only wonder what you have given up in order to do it." "It was nothing of mine that was sacrificed," Kurogane replied sharply, "but something belonging to the princess." "What?" Syaoran yelled, "Sakura what have you done? What have you given?" "Nothing I really needed." Sakura said calmly. "Sakura!" Syaoran said desperately. Seeing him so desperate made my heart crumble, apparently it did to Sakura too because then she stuck out her right leg, which was encased in a metal bracing. "I have given the use of this leg, it was unnecessary to me." Syaoran gaped at her. "Do not look at me that was Syaoran," the princess hissed, "I do not want your pity." Syaoran continued to gape at her. "We haven't you know." Said the fair man, apparently addressing Syaoran. I glanced at Syaoran and saw him unfit to speak, and so decided to reply myself. I cleared my throat and the fair man, whose gaze has wandered to Sienna, turned his attention to me. "What have you not done?" I asked, "Who are you?" The man seemed amused by my abrupt questions. "I am Fai," he said, smiling charmingly, "and I have not come to kill Syaoran. I have come to stop him killing you girls." This information seemed to reach Syaoran, who, with a look of pain on his face turned from the beautiful princess toward the strikingly handsome Fai. "I have already," Syaoran began but changed his mind, "Fai I already told them about the feathers, I explained everything!" "Not," said Kurogane, "everything. Much has changed since you left us and your original showed up. These girls must know the whole truth if they wish to survive." "Shaoran," Fai said, gesturing to the not-Syaoran, "would you like to tell them the truth?" Shaoran stepped forward and began to speak, "When I was young," he said, "too young even to remember, Fay Wong Reed, the man Syaoran told you about, took me from my guardians and held me in his base dimension, where he had developed the technology to clone people. He used this on me and as such created Syaoran, who, while he looks like me, has created his own personality. Syaoran was deposited in the country of Clow where he befriended and fell in love with the princess, Sakura. We now know that she too was a clone. After Syaoran left us in Tokyo we traveled to the country of Nihon, Kurogane`s home, where we once again found Syaoran and he killed his princess, the clone Sakura." Shaoran paused, looking first to my incredulous face, then to Syaoran, who seemed barely able to stop himself trembling. Shaoran started speaking again. "We wanted to save her," he said, "but the clone girl's soul was shattered. While we searched for her we found Sakura, the original princess." "And now I have decided to travel with them." Said Sakura. "But I thought," Syaoran stuttered, "I thought you were my Sakura! "No she is gone," Sakura said sharply, "and at your own fault."


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't just stand there and watch Syaoran be accused of murder, but I could find only truth in the eyes of his accusers. I decided the best plan was to leave, to get away from this meadow and out of this forest. I slipped quietly away, falling into the shadowy trees, becoming invisible to the unseeing eyes of my friends.

The search for a break in the trees was horrible, a nervous feeling bubbled inside of me as I wandered farther from the safety of my friends. Farther from Syaoran, who I knew would catch me if I tripped over the twisting roots covering the forest floor. The silence pounded on my ears and every broken twig sent my heart into a frenzy. I soon began to doubt the wisdom of wandering of alone. I needed a distraction, something to drown out the forest and my own thoughts. I reached into the pocket of my jeans but found only my ever present ball-point pen. For a moment I considered doodling on my hands before I rummaged through my jacket and found my shiny, pink, slightly scratched iPod. Flipping through the little gadget's settings I turned on my favourite self pity song and adjusted the volume to full blast.

I went through my all my best music before plopping down on a random, half rotted log and re-starting the play list. Through the mind-numbingly loud music I wondered vaguely what time it was. Glancing at the lighted iPod screen I saw the clock and realized that its luminous glow was almost blindingly bright in the darkness of a nighttime forest. Pulling out my ear buds I heard crickets chirping, watched shadows darting outside my pinprick of light. Fear plucked at my nerves as I imagined something huge lurking just outside my line of sight, hiding amongst the trees. My eyes darted around, searching. Suddenly I saw it, one shadow was moving closer, drawn to my light. I shut it off and quickly stuffed it away. When my eyes adjusted to the total darkness I realized the shadow had moved closer, still able to see me. Paranoid fear and sheer tiredness pulled me from my last dregs of consciousness as part of the shadow broke off, running towards me.

Sorry, there is technically more of this written but none of it is typed and I have been putting that off for two and a half years.


End file.
